Bring me back Tsuna
by Z3R0S3V3N
Summary: Yamamoto struggles when he realized that he is having trouble without Tsuna. What kind of struggles is Yamamoto facing?


Ne, Tsuna, tell me, how are you able to read me like an open book? Through my eyes, you could see me like open doors. Care to explain that to me? From my eyes, it leads you down into my core, my heart that is frozen numb which needs to be salvage.

Frozen stiff, I feel myself as though I am without a soul, laying here cold. Tsuna, I think I'll be forever frozen cold in slumber if you don't come and find me and bring me back into the light with your warmth.

Tsuna, please wake me up. Please wake me up and bring me back to your side where I could feel your warmth and your love again. At this stage, I can't bring myself back so please call my name and bring me back to your side.

Only when you wake me up, only when I could once again feel your love inside of me, that is when I can feel my blood running through my veins again. When you bring me back to your side, I can finally feel myself being saved from the nothingness that I am right now. That is why you have to come and save me Tsuna.

Realizing I'm without your love, I'm sitting here scared and feeling so hopeless. Tsuna, you won't leave me here right? With everything that you have, make me real again. Turn me back to the person who I once were when I know what your love feels like, just like when we used to be together. Let me be by your side again, Tsuna.

Tsuna, I realized that the longer I am in this frozen state, the lesser chance I have to get back to you side. Only with your love will save me like how your presences alone is enough to lighten my stormy nights. Your sweet voice, Tsuna, use that sweet, endearing voice to lure me back to your side where your smile is brighter than any star, warmer than any Sun.

Only with your touch can I wake up once more. Only with your embrace could I feel alive again. Only you can save me from this eternal darkness of the pits of the abyss Tsuna.

Up until today, I've been living in lies without you there to guide me and bring me back into your world where everything is made out of sugar, spice and everything nice. Rather than being in your world, I'm stuck here in the abyss where there is nothing. It's just a cold and dull barren wasteland. I'm frozen with nothing but emptiness surrounds me. Would you care to bring me back now Tsuna? I'm scared. Scared with all this nothingness around me that someday, when your love won't reach me in time, would I then turn into the nothingness.

I'm freezing Tsuna. Frost-bitten. At the brink of death without anyone, without you, your warmth, your love. Even having you standing here, in this cold, barren wasteland, I can feel that every fiber of my being would come back to life. Among the dead wasteland, you are the life Tsuna. The hope, the light and the savior.

I couldn't see anything past this monstrous sight of the abyss. Keeping me in the dark without a single hope of returning from a thousand years of slumber. You got to let my eyes open to once again see the charming face of yours that I love so much.

Not a single thought of mine is spared for anyone but you. This voice of mine that you once heard is meant to call for you yet, I am without a voice when I am without you. I am without a soul Tsuna. The day when you left me I am without a soul. Do you not know that the second I wake up in this barren wasteland, nothing hurts the most only to realize that you took away my soul. You wouldn't let me forever be in this frozen state would you Tsuna? Please return me back to the way it was like when we once were in the past.

Tsuna, I'm falling back into the deep slumber. I feel like there's no one who would extend their arms for me. I can't hold it much longer Tsuna. I don't think I could ever wake up from this slumber. Wake me up, Tsuna. Wake me up and bring me back. Save me, Tsuna.

Even when you whisper my name, I can already feel the warmth. When you call my name, you'll save me from the darkness that has been engulfing me. Once you save from this painful slumber, once our love has return, only then I can feel my heart would beat again. The freezing cold would melt away because your warmth and kindness is there for me. The nothingness that I'm afraid of will no longer cease to exist.

Now you know how pathetic I am, you got to bring me back. Bring me back to your side where your smile knows no bound and your everlasting warmth will again embrace me just like how it used to. Amidst the nothingness, there is only hope when you, Tsuna would extend your arms once again and bring me back.

A/N: So.. What do you think? It's a bit sudden but yeah.. I don't own KHR! Thanks for reading..


End file.
